The Flock's acting debut, or not
by STARszx
Summary: Max catches Iggy and Gazzy on national tv? Post-FANG. Rated T for fun o.o


**A/N : I was feeling bored and these songs have been bugging me all week x.x Yeah, I know I'm supposed to update Unloved like NOW or rather yesterday or two days ago, but I didn't ._. But the chapter is already half-written! I just don't think it's that good, since (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER). Ahahah, you'll find out when I post it X: Anyway, yeah, don't expect this one to make much sense okay! It's stupid and random ._.**

**Disclaimer at the bottom (:**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"Testing testing. Is this thing on?"

What the heck? Iggy? On national television?

I grabbed the remote and flipped to another channel. No change. I pressed down on the buttons again. No change again.

"Stupid remote," I muttered and threw it on the ground. I walked to the tv and switched the channels manually. No change either.

"He's on every channel. He and Gazzy got Nudge to hack into the broadcasting system for them," Angel said, appearing behind me suddenly.  
"How did they get her to do that? Did they bribe her or what?"  
"Oh, she just wants her chance at stardom."

I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto the couch. Maybe I'd get to see something interesting like, hm, him tripping over something that he can't see? Nah, unlikely. Whatever, let's just see what happens.

"Okay, hello world!" Iggy said in the weirdo sing-song voice he sometimes uses. "I know you probably don't know who the heck I am, and you're probably pissed at me for interrupting your favourite serial drama, which is probably pretty mindless anyway, but I bet we'll be much more entertaining than your tv show! So folks, sit back, relax and enjoy our show!"

"Uh, Max? You might wanna get him off the camera like _right now_," Angel warned. Whatever.

"Let me introduce myself first. I'm Iggy and this is Gazzy," he said, dragging Gazzy to the front.  
"Hi Max! Don't kill me! It's all Ig- mmph!"  
"Haha, he spouts nonsense all the time! Don't listen to him!" Iggy said, clamping his hand down on Gazzy's mouth.

"Max," Angel warned again.  
"Sh," I answered.

"First up, we have Nudge!" Iggy exclaims. I can hear his voice from the room where they're recording this.  
"Hi world! Oh my gosh I can't believe we're actually doing this! Is my hair alright? I don't wanna look bad on tv... Okay sorry, I shall get on to what I was supposed to do. Other than my chattiness, I have many another gifts! Most people don't count them as gifts, but they are! You try talking non-stop for 3 hours. Anyway, today I shall be eating 10 Snickers Bars, just to break my record of 8."

Following that was the disgusting sight of Nudge trying to stuff 10 Snickers Bars into her mouth... And then she regurgitated them all, leaving a puddle of brown stuff on the floor. Damn, I just cleaned that yesterday!

"Alright... And next, we shall be singing a song! It's dedicated to Fang, from Max!" Iggy exclaimed cheerily. What?!

"Gazzy, take it away!"

_"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, ohh," _he sang in a perfect imitation of my voice, going off at all the right places. Is that even possible? But it did sound like my singing ...

_"It's been about a year now, ain't seen or heard from you.  
__I've been missing you crazy. How do you, how do you sleep?  
__I found the letter you wrote me, it still smells just like you.  
__Man, those sweet memories. How do you, how do you sleep?"_

"GAZZY! IGGY!" I screeched. Yes, _screeched.  
"Screw! Run Gazzy, run!" Iggy shouted and ran from the camera, snickering away.  
_

_Well, too bad for them, I caught them on their way out the door._

_"The two of you are screwed. Your bodies will be hacked up into pieces and scattered around the world, by the time I'm done with you." I gave them my best death glare.  
"And that is why you should never get Max angry, or pissed!" Nudge said, pointing the camera at us.  
"NUDGE!"  
"Oh screw," she squeaked and ran out of the room, pushing past Iggy, Gazzy and I._

_Max, calm down. _

I let go of Iggy and Gazzy and walked over to the only chair in the room mechanically.

_ANGEL!_ I screamed mentally.  
_Well, since I've already got you under my control, I guess I shall have some fun with this. _Angel thought back.

Gah, when did that seven-year old get so darn evil?!

_I'm eight Max. You can't even remember how old I am! And you think _I'm_ evil?  
__Since when is forgetting someone's age a sin?  
__Just shut up and sing a song._

She took the camera and set it up on the table in front of me. Then she dumped the guitar into my hands.

"Sing."

I shook my head furiously and she rolled her eyes.

"If you want to look like a mad lion on national tv, it's fine with me!"

My fingers placed themselves on the guitar and started playing. Stupid mind-controller/mind-reader.

Angel smirked. Since when does an angel smirk?!

"Well, now is the time when Max _really _dedicates a song to Fang!" Angel said into the camera and smiled.  
"NOOOO!" I screamed, until my lips started moving, forming words of their own accord. Or rather, on Angel's accord.

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
__Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.  
__Try as I may I could never explain  
__What I hear when you don't say a thing."_

Listening to the lyrics as I sang it, I realised three things. One, I can't sing for nuts. Two, everyone knows now that I can't sing. Oh, yippee. Three, the song was Angel's interpretation of what goes on between Fang and I. The third realisation was by far the best. Duh.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me ever I fall_

Untrue. He left,  
_Shut up. It's true. This is just one instance. Think about all the other times _Angel thought sternly.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Well, at least that's true.

_All day long I can hear people talking about  
__But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
__Old Mr Webster could never define  
__What's being said between your heart and mine_

Who's Mr Webster?

_The dictionary person... I don't really know, I didn't exactly go to school for very long, did I? _Angel rolled her eyes.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
____There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
________The touch of your hand says you'll catch me ever I fall._

I listened to Angel's advice and thought of the other times. I guess it's kind of true... All the times in those caves we used to hide out in, he was the only solace I had. I'd depended on him so much.

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me ever I fall  
_

_________You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

"Say something, Max," Angel urged. Finally, the horrendous experience was over.  
"Uh, I'm sorry I can't sing at all?"  
"Not that, idiot. Something to Fang!"  
"Oh, right."

Let's see, what would I want to say to him?  
_You lousy freak of a mutant, come back this instant! _No.  
_Where are you? _Uh, don't think he'd answer that...  
_I love you, will you come back now? _No. Just... No.

Finally I decided on this, "Hey Fang, you'd better be on your way back right now, otherwise I'd torment the whole world with my horrible singing every single day. The sanity of the whole world is counting on you right now!"

Right after I said that, I found the computer the camera was connected to. I crawled under the table and flicked the switch off.

"Happy now?" I asked Angel. She nodded and skipped off to her room while I dragged myself to mine.

I dropped down on my bed, dead tired. Who knew being mind-controlled could be so tiring?

* * *

I woke up and groaned. Someone stroked my hair and I stiffened. It wasn't Nudge, wasn't Angel. It couldn't be Gazzy, that'd just be plain weird. Iggy? Nah, too pedophilic even for him.I flipped over to face my mysterious intruder.

Those onyx eyes...

"Fang?"

He turned over and turned the light on.

"I heard your song," he said, and half-smiled.  
"That wasn't me. It was Angel controlling me," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Oh," he said and disappointment flooded his eyes. Screw, why did I have to say that?

"But I did mean it, you know?" I said quietly. He looked into my eyes. Looking into his made me feel light-headed. I finally remembered how to inhale, and the fog cleared a tiny bit.  
"I believe you," he said and pulled me in for a kiss. Ah, those lips. I missed them.

I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent at the same time. He had that woodsy smell, plus a hint of... chocolate?

"Have you been eating chocolate?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I kind of stole some of your stash from the fridge on my way in," he admitted and I whacked him.  
"Fine, I shall forgive you this time, only if you stay."  
"Of course I will. Otherwise, why would I be here?"

I smiled and kissed him once more.

"Oh, one condition though," he said.  
"What?"  
"Don't sing again. _Ever._ I think everyone's ears have been permanently damaged."  
"Fine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading (: **

**Yeah, I told you it's stupid and random. Just like how my classmate thought that Labour Day was "the day when women give birth" o_o**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. All rights go to James Patterson and whoever else it may involve. I do not own the two songs either (How do you sleep & You say it best when you say nothing at all) All rights go to Jesse McCartney and Allison Krauss (hope I spelled it right X:) and whoever else it may involve like the recording companies and whatever else.**

**Goodnight people (: Although it may not be nighttime for you right now, it is for me! So goodnight XD**

**P.S.: Yes, I am on sugar high. Or rather, cold high. Yeah, I do get high when I'm cold, and right now the AC is blowing right at me.**


End file.
